


Those Difficult Conversations

by blackjacq (Annabeelee)



Series: Probably Not Great for Business [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeelee/pseuds/blackjacq
Summary: Sometimes as the Captain, you have to have hard conversations with your crew. Sometimes those conversations come to you. Johnny is no stranger to these sorts of talks, but the one Felix decides to approach him with is definitely a challenge.
Relationships: The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Probably Not Great for Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550110
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Those Difficult Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd and reading the first one is a good idea cause I reference it a fair bunch and that has the link to what the Captain looks like but I can't make you read it; I'm not your dad)

It's been about nine days since the musk incident. Nine days since his libido has had a massive distracting uptick at the tease of sexual activity. Nine days of knowing smirks and flustered excuses to leave the room. Nine days since Johnny was knuckles deep in his employee while he watched a holy man jack him off.

What a fucking shitty nine days. 

Thankfully, the crew of the Unreliable have been busy. Nothing like Roseway in terms of violent altercations, but more smuggle runs, unfortunate negotiations, a shake-up or two, and one lab sprat delivery wherein both Felix and Parvati had tried to convince their captain to keep one as a pet, which had been a no, and then a hard no when the thing ate one of Johnny’s boots. It was enough to take the edge and the mind off anything that could be construed as ‘an extreme abuse of power’. 

Or at least it should have been. One could only get so lost in work when that work also consisted of the two people one was trying to become distracted from. How could he stop thinking about the way the Vicar hands looked wrapped around a cock when he had to take the man to negotiate with another of his church and said Vicar just wouldn’t stop _touching_ things? How could he forget how Felix’s legs felt wrapped around his waist, clinging to him in utter desperation when he has to sit side by side with him, thighs brushing intermittently for three hours while listening to a recent widow unload every minute of her late husband’s work life?

How does he stop dwelling on how much time he would’ve liked to spend in Felix’s room, mashed into whatever configurations possible with those two when he’s stuck on a ship with them in the middle of space for most of his waking hours? 

The answer is that it’s not humanly possible, and Johnny has half a mind to stick his head out of the airlock for a few seconds if he can’t get his brain and his dick under some semblance of control. 

“In my professional opinion? I wouldn’t advise it, but you’re free to do whatever while I’m out, Cap.” Johnny makes a face from where he’s leaning against the door frame and Ellie gives him a shit-eating grin while checking and rechecking her gear. He gets a doctor on board and she can’t even help him with his stress problem. Never mind that he didn’t tell her what was causing his stress, only the bit about the airlock.

“Man, why did I even ask you?” 

“Look,” Ellie slings a bag over her shoulder, and brushes past him. Johnny follows her out of her room to the stairs. “If you want to de-stress, come with me and Parvati to the Groundbreaker. After we get her something nice to wear, I was planning on taking her to the Lost Hope for some pep talk.” They end up in the front bay, Ellie stopping to readjust her bag and her arm guards. 

“While we’re there, you can sneak off and find some-” there’s a poignant snap of a buckle “lonely wayward traveler and get a temp room at the inn, if you catch my drift.” She fixes Johnny with an eyebrow waggle that is 2 parts childish and 3 parts ridiculous. 

He considers it. He really does. It's not hard finding a stranger interested in a quickie, considering how many offers he’s put down since starting this whole Captain gig. He’s not sure if its the title, his overly familiar demeanor, or just a general sense of isolation that this particular capitalistic hellscape he’s found himself in has put on everyday people, but Johnny isn’t exactly missing any potential ‘hornily enthusiastic’ partners as Ellie dubbed the last lady who found his pleasantries exciting. 

It would be good to let off some steam. It’d definitely help the lack of concentration he’d been experiencing for the past week and a half. Nothing sounds better than another body against his own, alone on a shitty hotel bed, his hands in someone’s hair and a mouth around his-

A shout for Parvati distracts him from his mulling as Ellie calls for the engineer. Johnny peers into the cargo hold, watching as Parvati nearly trips over herself to get down the ladder from the engine, striding swiftly past Felix and his radio playing the day’s tossball match to get to her Captain and the doctor. Felix, who’s spent the better part of the day trying to figure out how best to affix to nails to his tossball _whatever_ , is standing over the workbench, pondering his shitty modification in a sleeveless top, bent just so as he leans on both hands so that the aforementioned top rides up just enough to reveal a delectable strip of skin-

Goddamn, he really needs to get out of the ship, doesn’t he?

“Oh, hey Captain.” Parvati says cherrily, stopping next to them, stuffing a wrench in her own shoulder bag. Just in case, Johnny guesses. “You comin’ with us?” 

“Yeah, you coming with us?” Ellie mirrors, mouth an infuriatingly knowing smirk. 

Oh, he wants to. Ellie’s got it in his head now, and clearly fully onboard for making a illicit meeting as smooth as possible. Parvati is hopeful, eyes shining with excitement that they get to have quality time and the affirmation is on the tip of his tongue…

“Nah, you two go ahead.” Ellie is taken aback as visibly as Parvati is disappointed. “Not a big fan of clothes shopping, you know?” That was a lie, and everyone in the room knew it. Thankfully, neither of the girls called him out as he ushered them off the ship and onto the Groundbreaker, giving Parvati a squeeze on the shoulder as they left. 

The thing is, one night stands were never his modus operandi, never his purview. As out of his mind his libido was making him, the thought of hooking up with some random passerby left a sour taste in his mouth and had his insides curdling like the nastiest of old milk. It's just not how he works. 

Instead, he heads to the Captain’s quarter’s intent on catching up on paperwork and outgoing messages he’d been too busy to deal with as of late. Max was in his room, reading and tuning into the match and Felix was busy in the cargo bay. Somewhere, SAM cleaned its little robot heart out and ADA sat in an idle silence. All was quiet on the western front, and Johnny took the moment to do what he did best: calculate pay.

* * *

About thirty minutes into an intense dance between him, a spreadsheet, and a Spacer’s Choice Neo-Calculator™, which was just a regular ass tape calculator with a logo slapped on its side, a murmur of a discussion begins to float through his door from the cargo bay. He pauses in his key ticking, but after a moment, decides it’s civil enough. 

Just Max and Felix, possibly discussing the game. Good. Fine. So long as they weren’t getting boarded in the middle of the Groundbreaker’s docking bay, he was more than happy to hear some amicable conversation between the two. 

Not that he can ascertain what was being said; just the low drone of two different voices trading back and forth as he turns his attention back to his spreadsheet. It’s nice having the background noise, almost as if he’s back in his office, writing up quarterly’s as his coworkers chitchat about whatever serial is on T.V. at the moment. He doesn’t necessarily miss his old job; being the Captain of a spaceship is a freedom he’d be damned to give up, but there is a certain nostalgia for specific aspects Johnny can’t help but get lost in.

The nostalgia goes flying out the airlock when a knock on his door has him all but careening out of his seat. 

“Yeah?” He says the moment he gets his composure back from the sudden shock. The door hisses open, revealing Felix, alone, standing at the threshold. There’s something… odd in his posture, his shoulders hunched and hands stuffed in his pockets. It niggles at the back of Johnny’s brain, between suspicion and worry. 

“Hey boss. Can we talk?” He’s not meeting Johnny’s gaze, glancing furtively about the room as he steps in. Still in that sleeveless top, just to put Johnny on edge, as if Felix knew he’d been daydreaming of several various scenarios where this exact situation ends with his dick getting wet.

“Uh, sure, if it’s quick.” Felix nods, and its doesn’t fly by Johnny’s notice that he closes the door behind him. 

It's not that he doesn’t want to see Felix. He genuinely enjoys the guy’s company and he wouldn’t keep him around if he wasn’t good at his job, both lifting heavy things and beating ass parts. Felix’s penchant for exaggerated personal stories and devotion to please are always something Johnny misses when he doesn’t need the man. 

But there’s only so many fingers you can put in a guy without talking about it before things get a little awkward when you’re alone together. 

He turns himself fully toward Felix in his office chair, hopeful this will just take a minute all while staring expectantly at him. He says nothing, letting Felix work up the courage for whatever he’s about to ask, but Johnny has several internal bets it has something to do with a sprat or a new tossball stick, or fuck, even a trip to a game. One or two of those he can accommodate. And it's not the one that eats boots.

“It’s ah, about ‘the other night’?” Oh. His stomach drops to the floor. Not this. Anything but this. 

There's a lot of things he'd like to say in regards to the incident. Most of them are wholly indecent and generally involve some form of round 2. He honestly doesn't know if he's mentally prepared to keep those words in his mouth.

Johnny rubs at the bridge of his nose, sighing in as ‘put out’ a way as possible to mask the need to bolt from this conversation, “Look Felix-”

“I was just thinking-” He’s stepping closer, that prior nervousness awash with whatever confidence he’s mustered. Or he’s just transferred that anxiety to Johnny, whichever explanation makes more sense. 

“I’d rather we didn’t right now, if possible.” Felix is still closing the gap, hands no longer in his pockets but fidgeting with each other. Johnny could reach and touch him if he wanted and it’s taking effort to not roll backwards. 

“You just seem kinda tense..” What prompted this? Was it Max? Or some errant thought while gluing nails to his foosball stick?

“This really isn’t the time-”

“-thinking of help you relax, boss.” Felix has made it to just in front of him, insinuated just in between his spread legs, and after a moment of deliberation, before Johnny can get out ‘what the fuck are you doing’, Felix has dropped to his knees. Johnny freezes, brain still somewhere in the fog of payroll of clicking calculator keys, failing to piece anything together. Hell, he doesn’t think he’s actually heard what Felix was saying for the past few seconds.

“What are you doing?” He asks, slowly, placing a tentative hand on Felix’s shoulder as two now familiar sets of fingers lay themselves upon his thighs, steadying their owner. Felix gazes up at him, expression halfway to sultry, eyes half lidded from under his fallen locks. 

“I wanna say thanks... for last week.” 

_Oh._

This is a dream, right? He’d fallen asleep at his paperwork again. That was the only plausible explanation for Felix being right here, right now, propositioning him in his own quarters, like he’s guiltily fantasized about 20 times in the past two months since Felix joined the ship. He taps his index finger on the armrest a swift staccato, now the one unable to meet Felix’s gaze.

“Uh,” Johnny says eloquently, already sweating in a profound sense. He’s being pulled in several directions, at the intersection of twelve different roads. On the one hand, he should’ve seen this coming considering Felix’s impulsivity and Johnny’s incapability of just closing the fucking door on physical intimacy nine days ago. He should close that door, get them back to some form of baseline of Captain and crew. On the other…

Felix is watching him closely, presumably ready to bolt the moment Johnny rejects him, which is comforting, but its not exactly helped by how he’s currently creeping his noticeably warm fingers closer and closer to his swiftly awakening cock. His heart’s beginning to race, the possible reality of what Felix is proposing being flashed in his mind’s eye over and over again as the smart decision looks less and less viable. 

“Boss?” Felix licks his plush lips and Johnny’s paper thin resolve snaps.

“Fine!” He blurts out, shocking himself and bringing an ear-splitting grin to Felix’s face, and he eagerly reaches for the fastenings on his Captain’s pants. “Fuck, man, just-” Johnny stops Felix with a hand, while the other grabs ahold of his chin. He looks him straight in the eye, gathering as much of his improperly placed authority as he can. 

“One time. I did you a solid, now you’re doing me one. This-” He gestures vaguely to the both of them, still gripping Felix’s stubbled chin and not missing how Felix has bitten his lip again. “Isn’t regular anything, got it?” 

Felix is awestruck, the hands on the crease in Johnny’s thighs tightening and Johnny could’ve swore he saw his hips twitch. The flush that had been creeping up Felix’s neck blooms in his cheeks and ears as he nods eagerly. 

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Well, that backfired completely. 

Johnny lets go of him, choosing instead to rest his hands on the armrests. Felix, taking this little aside as a pep-talk, is immediately back at his pants, fingers slipping over each other to open them as swiftly as possible. Johnny could help, but he’s enjoying the spectacle.

There’s something deliciously fucked at their positions, Felix literally on his knees, eagerly undoing the zip and spreading Johnny’s pants apart. He tries not to think about it, about how good it feels when Felix’s hand rubs over his steadily thickening dick still trapped in his underwear, how much the heady sense of power adds to when Felix gives a cheeky grin and leans in to run his tongue over the bulge. 

“Fuck.” He has to look away, staring at the ceiling as Felix pulls down the last bit of decency he has. His hand has found its way in his crewmate’s hair, unbeknownst to himself, and he has to stop himself from just shoving Felix’s face back down to his groin so he can grind against him cheek. 

What the fuck has gotten into him? He’s not like this. He’s never been a real dominant bastard with his partners, preferring to go with the flow of whatever was going on, but recently, he’s wanted nothing more than to slam a very select few of his crew against the nearest surface and take whatever he wanted. As it were, this has had some adverse side-effects to concentration while in the middle of a fire fight when all Johnny could think about was finding out what Felix's mouth could really do when he wasn't being quippy. 

“Shit, you’re thick.” Felix swallows, rubbing a thumb up and down the underside of his hard cock, eeking out a choked gasp from Johnny. He’s not the biggest goddamn thing in the world. Hell he’s got a pretty average dick length, but Johnny supposes he’s a bit hard to get a hand around. It's not the first time he’s heard it, but having Felix staring at his dick so judgingly is only a little flattering in comparison to how anxious it has him. 

“I don’t need a play-by-play on my dick, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, right sorry.” Felix strokes him a bit, slowly, fist loose and expression curious, not that Johnny’s complaining. 

The sensation of another person’s hand on him is more than welcome. It’s been actual decades since he had been on the receiving end of any sort of intimacy that even the cursory teasing explorations of Felix’s fingers swiping at the head of his cock, rubbing teasingly at the base, just barely there touches are enough to put Johnny on edge. He feels like a teenager again; seven seconds from coming with little to no preamble.

Being frozen and then forcibly woken up 70 years too late fucks with your nerve sensitivity, apparently. 

He sighs as Felix takes him into his mouth, carding his hand through the man’s hair as he lightly bites his knuckle. Max is still on the ship, and though the idea of the vicar being here and present has him dribbling precome onto Felix’s tongue, he’s not adding anymore person’s to this escapade. The fantasy of the vicar watching this debased act has Johnny all but breaking his skin on his teeth to not shoot off prematurely.

Felix is cautious at first, just lapping at the tip and lavishing open mouth kisses down the shaft as Johnny forces himself to concentrate on not coming all over his crewmate’s face. Part of him wants to liken Felix’s attention to worship, how he holds his cock so gently, almost lovingly beginning to suck him, humming around Johnny as he takes him in-

Johnny’s hips buck involuntarily, shoving his cock too hard and too fast into Felix’s throat. Felix pulls off with a gag, his eyes watering, and Johnny almost wants to give him a raise for not just decking him.

“Shit, sorry.” Johnny starts, concern flagging his erection a bit. “Are you-” 

“Yeah, great.” His voice is somewhat hoarse, but without another second of consideration, Felix is back to sucking his dick. The pink in his neck has darkened considerably, and there’s a familiar shuffling of the arm that is currently in Felix’s lap. Despite the fact that Felix is demonstrably distracting as he bobs his head rhythmically, Johnny has an idea. 

He tests it, pressing down just so on Felix’s head and he thrusts up again into his mouth. There’s resistance for just a moment, but the second gentle shove is met with languid ease as Felix relaxes into it, going all but limp as Johnny tightens his grip on his hair. There’s a moan as he continues, causing him to slam back into Felix mouth at the sensation. 

Felix chokes, one hand gripping onto Johnny’s hip, not stopping him but merely to hold on and Johnny nearly pulls out again, readily to call this whole damn thing off until he realizes where Felix’s other hand has found itself. He’s got his cock out, flushed and leaking, stripping it quickly as Johnny continues to fuck his face. 

It’s all downhill from there. 

His movements become harsh, shoving Felix down into his erratic hips, barely giving him time between to recover. Little noises of please vibrate around him, and Felix all but moves with his forceful ministrations, drool and precome leaking from the sides of his stretches mouth as his eyes close to lose himself to the abuse.

Felix comes, moaning around Johnny’s dick and with one final shove into his mouth, Johnny follows. He curls over Felix as he muffles a shout into his own fingers, hips spasming as his orgasm rips through him harder than he can remember. Felix swallows around him, taking what Johnny has to give with another cut off groan. 

He relaxes his grip on Felix, letting him slip off his cock as he coughs and gasps to get his breath back. Johnny leans back and closes his eyes, the pressure of a sweaty damp forehead resting on his trembling thigh a comfort as he lets the aftershocks of his orgasm settles. Absentmindedly, affectionately, Johnny strokes Felix’s head as that icy guilt creeping back into him.

“Hey," he starts, moving sweaty hair out Felix's face. "You okay?” 

Felix opens his eyes, exhaustion coupled with contentment clear in his expression. He huffs out a laugh with a small smile, pressing his nose into Johnny's leg.

“Pretty good, boss.”

* * *

He helps Felix get cleaned up, offers some water and a murmured ‘thanks but I wasn’t kidding about the one time thing, man’. Kicking him out of his quarters had been less of an awkward affair than he anticipated, and after he was alone once again, Johnny had a semblance of hope he’d get back to work. 

Right up until he fell into his bunk for a 10 hour nap. He’s his own boss. He’ll write himself up later.

* * *

“Come on, Phineas, my man. Pick the fuck up.” They were minutes away from take off, and Johnny had set ADA on a course to the ostentatious meteor base. It was their final detour before heading to Monarch, as per Phineas’s request, both for the planetary visit and the stop off at the secret base to deliver some requested supplies, namely snacks the scientist could not buy. What did Phineas have going on that he can’t answer a call? 

“Captain.” A large palm lands squarely on his shoulder and Johnny leaps three feet out of his seat, not expecting Max to sneak up on him like that. “Could I interrupt for a moment?” 

“Sure, yeah.” He’s got a brief confused pang of a flashback from not even 12 hours ago in his quarters. Blinking that away, he turns his head to the vicar addressing him. “What’s up?” 

“I thought-” And Max leans in, breath ghosting his captain’s ear, voice lowering to a husky murmur that sends shivers down Johnny’s spine. The hand on his shoulder migrates to somewhere near the middle of his chest in a smooth motion as he continues. “You might want a reminder about covering the cameras before engaging in any illicit activities. Wouldn’t want Ms. Holcomb to stumble upon the archives while messing around with the ship.”

The flush that takes over Johnny’s face is horrifically, uncomfortably warm as Max pats his chest sympathetically, a sly smirk ghosting his lips as he withdraws. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Johnny mumbles, glaring at the disingenuously innocent facade that is ADA. 

“Its was quite entertaining, I will say.” Max says, vacating the cabin, his steps upon the metallic floor echoing in time with the hammering in his Captain's chest. “I wouldn’t mind an invite next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> What were Felix and Max talking about? Shenanigans, probably. Originally it was going to be Ellie who confronts our good Captain about the video evidence, but I thought Max was more fitting after the rewrite. Also, ADA is canonically a voyeur and that is never not funny to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading whatever this is!
> 
> Got specific questions? this is my tumblr -> https://jacqcrisis.tumblr.com/


End file.
